Episode 4708 (20th June 2007)
Plot Marlon and Donna prepare to battle it out on the day of the auction for Tall Trees Cottage, but they're worried that they will be outbid, despite the money they have from the bookies and well-wishers. The Dingles spread rumours amongst the punters about subsidence and hauntings in a bid to help them out, while Zak and the Dingle men tie up Eric to prevent him from bidding. Despite David's best efforts on Eric's behalf, Marlon and Donna win out, and they finally have a home of their own. Diane is disappointed when an uncomfortable Billy reveals that he won't be coming to her birthday party. The karaoke gets going and Diane's talked into a rendition of 'When I'm 64' but she's mortified when Billy walks into the pub and she halts her performance. Billy urges her to continue and their eyes lock for a moment. Terry has settled down to watch The Jeremy Kyle Show on TV but he's stunned when he sees his dad Duke is one of the guests! Louise is saddened when Duke admits to being bullied by local hooligans and suggests Terry help out, but Terry is loath to help his estranged father. Also, Jamie and Louise get passionate at Diane's party. Cast Regular cast *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *TJ Woods - Connor Lee *Duke Woods - Dicken Ashworth *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Billy Hopwood - David Crellin Guest cast *Norman Birchill - Bill Rodgers *Lenny Failsworth - Karl Haynes *Jeremy Kyle - as himself *Kieran Blakley - Des O'Malley *Raymond Percival - Ralph Casson Locations *Cricketer's Row *Tall Trees Cottage - Front garden *Jacobs Fold - Exterior and living room/kitchen *Church Lane *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Hope - Café *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall *Val's Interiors - Factory floor and office *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Main Street Notes *First appearance of Duke Woods. *This episode refers to the events of Episode 2401 (12th August 1998), when Marlon prevented Eric from burning down the wine bar. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,840,000 viewers (15th place). Memorable dialogue Marlon Dingle: (to Eric Pollard) "We've already spent most of our married life in the gutter. Struggling to make ends meet. Desperate. Desperate. I don't know if you've ever felt desperate, Eric. Although, I come to think of it, there was a time, wasn't there? Maybe I should've let you top yourself all them years ago. I'd certainly be a lot better off, right now, wouldn't I? So would a lot of people in this village. So, if you're gonna do it, just do it, because I am used to losing." Category:2007 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes